A Postman's Wedding
by Reiz16
Summary: Based on events from MangoKat's EPIC LoZ fan-fiction series. Two couples get married! SLASH!


**"A Postman's Wedding"**

 **SPOILERS! READ NO FURTHER UNLESS YOU'VE READ "A Deliver to The Sky"!**

 **Anju and Haru re-plan the wedding and invite more guests. What does this mean for The Postman and Sakon? AU. SLASH! Read on to find out!**

The next day, hundreds of people had gathered to see Haru and Anju's outdoor wedding in Termina Field. There was so many people, they had 10 different wedding cakes with 10 different flavors and everyone who was invited was told to bring food with them. Everyone sat down to eat dinner before the ceremony began. The Postman spotted someone they knew across the way.

"Is that Precious, Sakon? You invited HER?"

It was indeed Precious in full woman's attire.

"Hey, you heard from your brother," said Sakon. "Everyone gets a plus-one!"

Sakon waved at Precious and Precious waved back.

Then the ceremony started.

Anju reached the end and held out her Moon Mask. Haru held out The Sun Mask. The priest was the same one that asked for donations inside of Hyrule Castle Town. He started the service.

"'We are gathered here, today, in front of the moon and sun. In front of the creators of our universe. We find that they are in favor of their partnership. Unless any sign from them is shown, we will continue.'"

Everyone waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

"'Next, the couple would like to say their own vows.'"

Anju said, "Haru, it's not just that you are the father of my unborn child and I think you would make a good father. It's that you're funny and you make me laugh. You cheer me up when I'm down. You're always there for me when I need you. I love you."

Several people in the audience clapped and "Yay!-ed".

Haru recited, "Anju, it's not just that you're pretty-beautiful even-You're smart. You always know what to say when I sputter and stutter. You make people give me second chances. You see what's in me even when I can't. You're going to make a wonderful mother. I love you, too."

Even more people cheered.

"'By the power vested in me,'" said the priest. "'You may now combine masks and kiss the bride!'"

Anju threw her bouquet and the new combined mask, The Couple Mask into the air. Several women squabbled over both of them.

Once they reached the priest, Sakon asked him, "Is it still the law that gays can get married in Termina?"

"Yes, it is. Luckily, I'm licensed in two countries!" said the priest. He took The Couple's Mask back from some women, separated the masks, and gave The Postman The Moon Mask and Sakon The Sun Mask.

The priest began again, "'We are gathered here, today, in front of the moon and sun. In front of the creators of our universe. We find that they are in favor of their partnership. Unless any sign from them is shown, we will continue.'"

Everyone waited for something to happen, once again, especially the older members of the audience. Nothing did.

"'Next, the couple would like to say their own vows.'"

"What?" asked The Postman.

"Sorry, but I forgot the rest. Just started getting my marriage license."

"I'll go first." said Sakon. "Jihiro, out of all the people I've been with in my life, there's never been anyone else I've wanted to be with more than you. There's no one else I'd be more than happy to spend the rest of my life with. From the time we were kids and the pranks and games we've played and from the adventures we've had recently just me following you around, I wouldn't trade it for anything else. Plus, you're my better half. I love you, Jihiro."

The Postman had frozen up. He was extremely grateful that Sakon had expressed his true feelings with such expressiveness. Now, it was his turn.

"Sakon?" began The Postman. "'I'm glad you're back. I miss the day we spent as kids. I should've never stopped seeing you. It nearly broke my heart. Now that you're back, I'll never let you go. My life is way better with you than without. I love you, Sakon."

"'By the power vested in me,'" said the priest. "'You may now combine masks and kiss the bride-! Eh, groom...'"

The two did just that. Then they followed the first happy couple to a carriage on a honeymoon. The Happy Mask Salesman and the rest of Sakon's family waved. Sakon sighed and waved in return. The Postman was afraid to look back, but Sakon pointed. The Postman saw everyone in his immediate family waving goodbye. Even he parents were. Especially The Postman's father, who smiled, elated that his son was so happy.

 **The End!**

 **Thanks to MangoKat for the ideas of Precious being Sakon's plus-one and The Postman's dad smiling at his son's happiness. Also, the behavior of the audience, both young and old and the relatives trying to remove Sakon from missing The Postman.**

 **Thanks for God and His angels for help.**


End file.
